Treasured Moments
by SereneCalamity
Summary: There are very few moments Anakin and Padme can spend together. They treasure the few they get. AniAmi. OneShot.


_This is only short. Sorry._

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

It had been almost three months since Anakin Skywalker had been able to be spend good, quality time alone with his wife. It was difficult to find time when they weren't both surrounded by people. Him, being one of the most well-known Jedi warriors around, and her, Padme Amidala, a Senator with a rising position amongest the council. But now, he had three days. Three whole days of leave. And it actually conincided with his wife. Not that anyone knew that she was his wife. Two childhood friends spending several days of holiday with each other didn't appear suspicious. Lucky for them, as they barely had any time alone at all, and Anakin was missing Padme like a missing limb. Everything was planned, he would fly to Naboo, boat to one of her private islands, and she would join him several hours later. They would then go to the meadow, a beautiful long stretch of grass next to clear, crystal waters and flowing water fountains. He could barely contain his excitment on his flight to Naboo. When he reached the island, the maids allowing him in, all aware of the relationship between their owner and the visiting Jedi, and showing him to the master bedroom. He changed into a tunic which was slightly looser and comfortable, still keeping his lightsaber on him. Then, he sat down on the bed, and waited.

* * *

Over two hours later, Anakin could sense a change in the air. Padme had arrived. He couldn't fight the smile which spread across his face. He rose, making his way down the hall. She came around the corner, radiant as usual. As soon as she saw him, she let out a squeal, a definite sign that she had left her senatorial dignities at the door. She threw her arms around him, her scent enveloping him as he lifted her off the ground, holding her close, not wanting to ever let her go. Anakin couldn't quite convince himself that he was actually there with her.

"Gods, Ani," Padme murmured. "I've missed you so much." Anakin let out a long sigh.

"I've missed you too, Padme, so much," he replied. He kissed her hair, and then her cheek, letting her feet touch the ground and taking her face in his hands, kissing her softly on the mouth. She circled her arms around his neck, holding his close to her, her mouth devouring his. The anguish, and the pain they had both been through over the past few months flowing through their lips. As they parted, they rested their foreheads together, breathing sweet breath over each others cheeks. "Ready for our picnic?" He asked her softly.

"Can't wait," she answered, smiling. For the thousandth time, Anakin was hit with how amazingly beautiful his wife was. There was something so...So absolutely beautiful, radiant about her. He had no problems seeing how he had mistaken her as an angel when he was a young boy. "Lets go," she said, her hand slipping perfectly into his.

* * *

The sun shone, kissing them with it's warmth, adding to the already happy couple's mood. The picnic had been prepared for them, and had been delicious. The meat had been tender, the fruit had been sweet. Now, Anakin was leaning back on his elbows, Padme laying amongest the long grass, her head resting on his chest. They were quiet, just enjoying the precious moment. It was rare to be able to spend unrushed, private time together.

"I wish this moment never had to end," Padme whispered. Anakin sighed sadly, running his fingers tenderly through her hair. He didn't say anything, just continued stroking her hair, enjoying the silky tendrils running through his fingers. Padme sighed, closing her eyes, enjoying the feel of his touch, something that she often craved. They were quiet again. The only noise was the wind rushing through the long grass, the whistling of the birds passing over there heads, and the rushing of the water.

"I love you," Anakin murmured, a moment later. Padme's eyes fluttered open.

"I love you too," she replied.

_Please review! x_


End file.
